Supported amines are of particular importance because these materials can be applied in a wide variety of potential applications such as base-catalyzed reactions, adsorption of heavy metal ions, immobilization of bio-molecules, and carbon dioxide (CO2) capture. Incorporation of amine moieties into/onto the support frameworks has been achieved mostly via four liquid phase synthetic routes: i) physical impregnation of monomeric or polymeric amines into/onto the porous supports, ii) covalent grafting of amines, most often aminosilanes, onto the support surfaces, iii) direct co-condensation amine-containing molecules and conventional precursors during materials syntheses, and iv) in situ polymerization of amine-containing monomers in the pores of supports, with the latter three methods resulting in amines or aminopolymers covalently bound to supports. Specifically, attaching amines via processes that require liquid reagents or solvents can be limiting in some cases. Thus, these approaches are not appropriate or do not provide satisfactory results in all situations and circumstances and there is a need to provide alternative processes in an attempt to overcome the aforementioned inadequacies and deficiencies.